<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tinsel, Garlands, Christmas Wreaths by dolphinmirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282980">Tinsel, Garlands, Christmas Wreaths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinmirage/pseuds/dolphinmirage'>dolphinmirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parents johnyonhg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinmirage/pseuds/dolphinmirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Taeyong's Christmas will never be the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Under The Mistletoe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tinsel, Garlands, Christmas Wreaths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So this is my first tribute to Johnyong nation. I hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong wakes up with a shiver. He’s alone in bed and his human heater husband has probably woken up because the usual furnace enveloping him from behind is gone. Sighing, Taeyong pulls the duvet closer, curling to his side to save his socked feet from the coldness of the winter air. He drifts in the weird chasm between wakefulness and sleep, unable to register the creaking of the door or the dip of the space behind him. He’s coaxed back out of dreamscape by soft lips pressing feathery, cold kisses on his nape. Taeyong makes a small noise of protest, refusing to open his eyes but the intruder does not relent. </p><p>A final kiss is pressed on his cheek, followed by a gravelly whisper against his ear. “Baby,” Johnny tries, “Love, wake up.” </p><p>Taeyong’s sleep-muddled brain can only hum as a response. Too early to be constructing anything not monosyllabic. This induces a giggle from his amused husband who nudged him again. Nosing insistently against his cheek, Johnny whispers. “Yong-ah, Christmas prep won’t make itself. If you don’t wake up now, we won’t have enough time to bake the cookies for Hyuckie.” </p><p>The mention of their son makes the smaller male crack a smile and Johnny knows his antics to drag Taeyong out of bed without using physical force is already working. Bless little Donghyuck and his vice-like grip on his husband’s beautiful heart. </p><p>“Are you getting up now?” Taeyong can hear the smile on his husband’s face but he can’t really find it in him to feel eveen the slightest bit irritated. Instead, he rolls over to face him and tuck himself against sturdy chest.</p><p>Johnny allows him a few moments of peace, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders and tucking his head underneath his chin. He can spare the love of his life some more minutes. Moments like these are rare, with Johnny always on the call in the clinic and Taeyong being busy with freelancing and taking care of their two-year old. Moments like these reminds Johnny how it’s all worth it. Moments like these makes him wonder how good life has been. He strokes the soft tuft of brown curls, letting the early morning fill the silence and only stopping when his train of thoughts is cut off by the younger’s voice.  “What time is it?” </p><p>The room is still dark save for the sliver of light from the crack by the door. Now that he’s not so sleepy anymore, Taeyong recognizes the soft music Johnny must have put on. </p><p>“It’s barely 7 am now,” Johnny replies, “Hyuck will be up in an hour or two.”</p><p>“Yeah, we need to get the cookies in the oven,” with a sigh, Taeyong lifts his head to greet his husband properly. Johnny leans in to close the gap between them and it’s enough. They kiss, wrapped up in warm duvet, snow falling outside their home, and the stillnes of this is all that matters. They share a smile when they pull away, murmuring i love yous against each other’s skin before they abandon the comfort of their bed. </p><p>Johnny makes his way outside first, heading back to the kitchen to brew hot chocolate. Any other day it would have been coffee, his life source other than his bundles of joy, but not today. Taeyong would pout if they break a valued Christmas tradition. Back when they were roommates, two college kids far from home. Johnny remembers inviting Taeyong to sit down for a movie and a cup of hot chocolate. It wasn’t anything special then. Taeyong was just his roommate. His unfairly beautiful roommate. He was lonely. Since then, they spent the Christmas with an old movie and hot chocolate. </p><p>Reminiscing, Johnny pours two mugs full and drops a couple of marshmallows on Taeyong’s cup to please his sweet tooth before retrieving the batter they left in the fridge last night. He hears his husband’s footsteps a couple minutes later. Looking more alive and clad in a sweater which is just a red version of his own. The smaller male greets him with a kiss on the cheek before he takes away the bowl of batter in his hands to take over. </p><p>Johnny lets him be and works on their breakfast instead, whipping up some pancakes for the early morning. They work quietly, exchanging sleepy smiles, Taeyong already fussing over Christmas eve dinner prep while Johnny sets up the table and their son’s highchair. </p><p>With cookies popped in the oven and breakfast laid out on the table, it’s Taeyong who wanders to his two-year old’s nursery. He chuckles when he finds the babe already blinking up at him, cheeks stretching to a wide smile, stretching out his tiny arms and hands for Taeyong to pick him up. </p><p>Johnny and him had always wanted a family. They were discussing kids even before the wedding, way before Taeyong proposed. They’ve been dating for five years, known each other for secen, and Taeyong was growing too impatient. He beat Johnny on proposing by popping the question one date night, on their way home. To say Johnny was shocked beyond his wits was an understatement, the engagement ring he had for Taeyong already stowed away In his office. It’s a story for another day. </p><p>Hyuck screeched as Taeyong picked him up, giggling as he babbled to Taeyong. The toddler has not grasped all his words yet. Difficulty in speech being a consequence of the lack of interaction and individual care the orphanage could offer. They were kind to the babe. Evident in Hyuck’s lovely nature, chubby cheeks, and soft tanned skin. But they had too many kids at hand, and too little people to care for them. Although Hyuck is running late in grasping his syllables, he makes up for it with his enthusiasm. The babe is babbling non-stop, and Taeyong responds excitedly to each gibberish statement while he wipes him down with a clean warm cloth and dresses him up in cute onesie his uncle Ten has given him. It was fuzzy with reindeer embroidery and fits perfectly with his parent’s Christmas sweaters. </p><p>Hyuck is perhaps the best blessing he and Johnny have ever received. He is lovely and Taeyong loves him more than he can ever say, more than he can ever show. The moment Hyuck took his hand that faithful day, Taeyong already knew he had to go with them. Johnny could not agree more. Hyuck was sunshine, and love, and baby powder, and raspberry kisses. Hyuck completed the emptiness that Taeyong was not even aware was there. </p><p>But things have not always been sunshines. Being a parent was something Taeyong had always dreamed of, but perhaps nothing could prepare him in actually being one. Johnny and him struggled in the first few months. Stumbling and fighting, exhausted but unwilling to give up. They’d shed tears and Taeyong is still not sure if he’s dping a good enough job but he’s doing his best. He figures that’s just how parenting works. </p><p>Taeyong slips on Hyuck’s socks and coos as he picked him up in his arms to nuzzle his nose. “Good morning, baby. How was your sleep? Did you dream of dada?”</p><p>Hyuck squeals. Repating “Dada!” as he clapped his hands against his father’s cheek.<br/>
“I thought so. Come, let’s go see Dad before he burns the cookies.”</p><p>This catches the toddler’s attention and he becomes too eager, leaning forward as if to make Taeyong walk faster, “Cookie!” he screeched. </p><p>Taeyong only laughs, walking back to their kitchen and depositing a squirming Hyuck in Johnny’s arms who welcomes them by the doorway. </p><p>“I’m assuming the excitement is not for me,” the older joked, pressing a loud kiss on either of Hyuck’s cheeks while he bounced the toddler in his arms. “How are you, my little sunshine? Cookies are still in the oven. What about some pancakes first, huh?”</p><p>The toddler only squeals and nods eagerly, “Pan!” the couple laugh. Johnny setting down his son in his chair and strapping him in. Taeyong takes a seat beside the child and cuts up pancake and a few blueberries for the child. Johnny slips his bib on and hands him his tiny fork. Breakfast is livelier than ever, Hyuck eager to stuff as much pancake in his cheeks as he can while Taeyong makes sure he doesn’t choke. His husband plasters them a soft smile, fondness seeping in to his gaze and his voice and Taeyong wonders. Taeyong wonders if he could love them harder. </p><p>Breakfast goes eventfully, and both parents are surprised they did not have to change Hyuck’s clothes. They move to the living room, Taeyong helping Hyuck waddle to his play mat. Johnny follows them with a plate of freshly made cookies and milk. Once seated, Hyuck quickly reached for the plate but before he could Taeyong caught his hand and shook his head. “Hyuck-ah, did you forget? This is for Santa,” he gently reminds him. </p><p>Hyuck blinks up to him, red lips already forming into a small pout as he asks, “Santa?”<br/>
Johnny who was seated beside them nods, showing Hyuck the plate and the glass he had in his hands. “Yes, were going to put this there,” he motions towards the ledge above their chimney. “So santa can eat something when he comes by to drop your present!”</p><p>The toddler’s eyes grow wide in wonder, understanding his father’s words and turning to Taeyong as if asking if it was true. “Santa?”</p><p>Taeyong grinned and ran his fingers through the child’s hair and nods, “Yes, baby. Santa.”<br/>
Johnny gets up and carefully placed the treats on the ledge, away from grubby little hands. Althoough appeased, Hyuck still seems to mourn his cookies as he tugs on Taeyong’s sleeves, “Cookie? Hyuck?”</p><p>“Oh, baby… We’ll have our own later tonight after Christmas dinner! All the cookies you could want,” Taeyong assures him as he gathered up the boy so they both could settle on the couch. Johnny is there, and Taeyong settles to his side while his husband wraps his arms around his shoulders. They huddle together, Johnny putting on Hyuck’s favorite cartoon and Taeyong draping the blanket they leave by the couch over them both.<br/>
The morning and the afternoon pass in a blur of laughter, kisses, and warmth. Hyuck is too happy to be allowed to watch more cartoons than usual. Johnny falls asleep with his head on Taeyong’s shoulder sometime after the third episode. Taeyong, well, Taeyong was content.<br/>
It’s Taeyong who whips out a feast for their Christmas dinner. Cooking not only Korean delicacies but some dishes he knows Johnny is fond of from Chicago. While he’s busy, Johnny takes it upon himself to entertain their endless ball of energy who was waddling (zooming) across the living room, a toy dinosaur in his hand. Taeyong laughs when the two pass the kitchen because Johnny was already chasing his breath. The male sends him a glare, pouting at his laughing husband. </p><p>“I’m getting old okay.”</p><p>Taeyong only laughs harder at the statement and shook his head, “Stop being dramatic. You’re thirty-five.”</p><p>Before he could retaliate, Hyuck waddles by and Johnny quickly picks him up, “Caught you!”</p><p>The toddler squeals, high and gleeful as he wriggled in his father’s hold. “No!” </p><p>“Yes!” Johnny retaliates, kissing the boy’s cheek. “Now, come. Let’s watch dada cook.” The two plops down on a chair across Taeyong who gives the both of them some water. Johnny’s in a tall glass and Hyuck’s in his favorite sippy cup. Johnny bounced his knees and Hyuck is easily reduced in a giggling mess again. Taeyong could only shake his head fondly at the two and the thought hits him again. </p><p>Taeyong wonders. Sometime while the two watched, Johnny gets the brilliant idea to smear cream on the child’s cheeks. The toddler only giggles, dabbing his cheeks with chubby hands and popping his fingers in his mouth. Johnny laughs a little too hard, the sound of it bouncing off the walls of their kitchen and making Taeyong laugh too. Johnny’s happiness was just rolling off him in waves. Taeyong could feel it across the room.<br/>
Johnny has somehow got a hold of the icing meant for the cake Taeyong was baking, smearing it on top of their little angel’s nose and adding to the mess of sticky whipped cream on the child’s face. </p><p>Taeyong wonders if it was possible to love them harder. Then their son looks up to him, chubby cheeks stuffed with Christmas cookies, giggling while Johnny wipes whipped cream off his nose. Taeyong thinks, "yes". Yes. He could love them more than this. Until his heart bursts at the seams, and there's nothing left to do but love them harder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>